Sonic The hedgehog: Battle Of The Darkness
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Me muevo a gusto en las sombras, soy el destructor de esperanzas y consumidor de sueños nadie me detendrá, ni los Team sonic, ni ningun equipo, ya que pronto lo dominare todo, porque yo soy la oscuridad encarnada.


"_**Pensamientos"**_

"**Movimientos"**

"Diálogos"

"_Maquina_ _hablando"_

No soy dueño de Sonic o Sega esto lo hago con el fin de entretener.

* * *

**EVENTOS**

**DIMENCION SOL…**

En una embriagante noche, con nubes pasando de allá para acá mientras los grillos entonaban su melodía en una ciudad a orillas del mar se veía un imponente castillo blanco al más puro estilo griego, se observaba a unos peculiares individuos.

- ¿Adónde dijiste que íbamos?- una gata de color lila de ojos color oro, piel blanca en la boca de 15 años, vestida con un saco morado con el borde dorado, collar de oro, pantalón blanco, con su calzado de tacón morado con una raya pasándole de forma horizontal, sus guantes y medias blancos estaban cubiertas de pelaje, su cabello estaba atado con una cinta roja.

- Un lugar especial- Hablo un erizo plateado de ojos dorados con el borde negro, de piel morena en la boca de igual edad que la gata, pelaje blanco en el pecho, con un muy curioso peinado semejante a una planta, vestido solo con unas muñequeras y rodilleras de oro con líneas azules luminosas junto con círculos luminosas en las palmas de sus guantes y unas botas negras con una línea blanca pasándole de forma vertical con la punta azul, el cual llevaba unas sillas y una cesta de picnic.

- Bueno, sabes pensé en invitar a Marine- lo dicho por la gata causo que el erizo sintiera que sus intenciones románticas se habían arruinado.

- Pero dijo que estaría de aventura.-

- _**Suerte la mía.-**_

Ambos se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo, pasando por la ciudad, los locales y sus habitantes los cuales al verlos vieron a los futuros rey y reina.

* * *

**EN LA BASE DE G.U.N…**

En la base militar se veía a varias personas trabajando en computadoras, solo en la parte más oscura se notaba a un erizo negro de piel morena en la boca de 18 años, con su pelo encrespado a los lados pero en el medio estaba bajo junto con vetas rojas, con pelaje blanco en el pecho, portaba unos anillos en las muñecas para seguir con unos regulares guantes blancos y sus zapatos también negros al inicio para seguir con el color blanco y la suela roja con propulsores incluidos, sus ojos y los bordes de ellos eran igual de rojos, recostado en una pared con sus brazos cruzados y viendo a una pantalla en la cual mostraba una estación espacial.

- Investigación de la estación espacial del profesor Gerald Robotnik al 40%- lo dicho por una usuaria de una computadora.

- Continúen con el monitoreo y exploración, infórmenme cualquier acontecimiento- un hombre ya mayor del ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo azul, vestido con las prendas dignas de un general, daba las órdenes como tal.

- Un día atareado, ¿no es así Shadow?- el erizo volteo a ver una murciélago de cabello blanco, piel morena de 19 años, ojos color cían, vestida con muy apretado traje de licra solo con el pecho de adornado de un corazón el cual cubría su muy desarrollado pecho, el que bien disimulado vio el erizo.

- No me interesa que encuentren…..pero tal vez me ayude a integrarme más- las insípidas palabras del erizo hicieron que la murciélago enterneciera la mirada.

- Shadow sabes que siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase, Porque yo te…..- ambos se empezaron a acerca más y más.

- ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA, la seguridad ha sido violada- las pantallas rojas y la estruendosa alarma, interrumpieron el momento de los dos seres.

- ¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO!- El mayor vio la reacción de las instalaciones.

- Señor nos están hackeando- la sola idea de que los hackearan producía un miedo ya que eran la máxima fuerza de defensa planetaria.

- Los datos se descargan a una velocidad inquietante- la gota de sudor del hombre solo agravaba el miedo de los agentes.

- ¡RAPIDO LOCALIZEN LA SENAL DEL HACKER!- la orden desencadeno unas series de cómputos de parte de los agentes.

- Esta en un lugar cerca de Green Hill Zone-

- Yo iré- Shadow rápidamente desapareció en un brillo azul parpadeante.

- Espera- Rouge no termino de alcanzarlo.

- Rápido activen a Omega- la orden de Rouge resonó en os oídos de todos.

* * *

**GREEN HILL ZONE….**

Las hermosas praderas de la zona junto con su tranquilidad eran interrumpidas por palabras combinadas con sonidos mecánicos que generaba la boca de un encapuchado sentado en la yerba, al cual solo se le veía un brillante ojo rojo.

- _Datos descargados, 75%-_ la voz mitad artificial expresaba su malicia y crueldad.

- Eh conocido a varias personas con malas ideas pero, tú sin dudas superas a todos- el encapuchado volteo ver a Shadow el cual solo se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una mirada de superioridad.

- _Sujetó: Proyecto Shadow o ¨Ultimate Life Form¨-_ El encapuchado se paró y retiro su abrigo, luciendo su cara de murciélago negro, de piel azul metálica que aparentaba 16, del ojo derecho morado y el izquierdo mecánico, vestía un abrigo de piel gris arriba de una franela blanca, su brazo derecho estaba cubierto por el abrigo para continuar con un guante negro, el izquierdo también cubierto pero terminaba en una garra mecánica de un metal negro, con un pantalón negro, sus zapatos eran blancos con una ´´A´´ con los bordes afilados de adorno.

- yo pensaba que el Faker era la persona con peor gusto del mundo- Shadow utilizo un **Chaos Control** para llegar al murciélago.

A los 3km que estaba del, Justo antes de llegar a tocar al murciélago con su mano derecha, este lo golpeó en el estómago para después tomarlo de la cabeza y clavarla en el suelo.

_- Posibilidades de victoria de Shadow The Hedgehog, 20%-_ el murciélago cargo energía en su mano izquierda.

De la nube de humo salió Shadow haciendo un **Chaos control **para atacar con una patada en la cabeza que el murciélago con agacharse lo bloqueo y le dio la suficiente distancia para quitarles sus anillos.

- Recalculando posibilidades de victoria de Shadow The Hedgehog, 3%- el murciélago empezó a jugar con los anillos de Shadow.

- Maldito, **Chaos Blast**- la onda expansiva del ataque fue para sorpresa de Shadow fácilmente contenido y devuelto por la mano izquierda del murciélago.

BOOMMM

Shadow recibió su propio ataque directo en el pecho, causándole hemorragias internas y externas, además de dejar un cráter de 4km2.

- Co…..mo es…po….sible- el murciélago se acercaba más y más, mientras Shadow escupió sangre.

El murciélago poso su mano izquierda en la cara de Shadow.

- _Objetivó a eliminar: Shadow The Hedgehog_- Shadow solo se desmayó mientras lo veía carga energía en su mano.

- _Autorización, objetivo a eliminar-_

BOOMM

Del cielo cayo el resto de Team Dark, Rouge The Bat y el modificado Omega E-789, el cual lucia su armazón recubierto de plata en el pecho, hombros y faldón de combate, también parecía tener unas ametralladoras en la espalda, sus brazos y manos ahora contaban con unas garras de metal reflejante.

- Shadow descuida estarás bien- rouge lo tomo con el más puro instinto maternal.

- _Descarga de información completada-_ el instante el murciélago salto y despego con turbinas en la espalda.

- Omega lleva a Shadow a la base, no podemos perderlo- Rouge empezó a volar para seguir al otro murciélago.

- _Orden confirmada_- Omega tomo Shadow y se dirigió a la base de G.U.N.

Omega vio como rouge a duras penas lograba siquiera alcanzar al hacker, mientras rouge solo dejaba salir lágrimas teniendo una idea fija en la cabeza.

- _**voy a matarte**_-

* * *

**ANGEL ISLAD….**

En la paradisiaca isla de las antiguas ruinas, justo en las escaleras para ir hacia la Master Esmerald se veía al reconocido cabeza de puño dormido mientras una burbuja de aire salía de su nariz y los ronquidos resonaban en la isla.

- Parece que esto será más fácil de lo que imaginaba- en la oscuridad de la selva se veía un brillo azulada junto a otras dos sombras.

En ese momento la master Esmerald brillo como nunca.

* * *

En un pequeño hangar se veía un gran avión moderno, junto a ella se veía un pequeño zorro rubio de dos colas con pelaje blanco en el pecho y boca con gafas de aviador en los ojos aparentando 12 años, de zapatos rojos al inicio y blanco al final, siendo sus medias y guantes blancos, soldando algo a la avión.

- Fiu... ya termine, creo que el tornado XI será de mis mejores creaciones- Tails soltó el soldador y se dispuso a probar sus mejoras.

- Disculpe, ¿usted es Miles Prower?- Tails volteo a ver a una gata blanca con su cabello suelto hasta la espalda, con sus ojos azules y piel morena, vistiendo un kimono blanco con un cinturón azul y abierto dejando ver la parte de la pierna derecha, con un muy, MUY escotado pecho cubierto por unas flores estampadas, sus guantes negros y su tacón azul con unas flores a los lados.

Tails tuvo que contener un hilo de sangre que le salía de la nariz, estar tanto tiempo con Sonic realmente le estaba afectando, pero un golpe mental de cierta conejita de ojos chocolates detuvo sus no muy decentes pensamientos.

- Si lo soy, para que sirvo- Tails se quitó sus gafas para dejar ver sus ojos azules.

- mi jefe a oído acerca de tus habilidades tecnológicas, y yo como su representante vine a ofrecerle algo- la gata saco una tarjeta electrónica.

- Tome sr. Prower-

Tails la tomo y de inmediato se oyó una voz cibernética.

- _Estimado señor Prower, nosotros el grupo de Ideas Mecánicas de Avanzadas o I.M.A, hemos visto su potencial por lo cual le ofrecemos un puesto de trabajo, a cambio de sus contribuciones se le recompensara con piezas de primera, además de ayuda monetaria en cualquier proyectó futuro_.

- ¿Qué dice?-

- Yo….-

* * *

En una playa se veía a una eriza rosa de piel blanca, y brazos color piel además de tener ojos verdes, con un vestido rojo, una cinta roja en el cabello unos anillos antes de sus guantes y botas rojas con una línea vertical pasándole por el medio, recostada en la arena escribiendo algo en la arena.

- Sonic y Amy rose, AH… que bien suena- lo escrito en la arena causo que a cierto erizo le recorriera una sensación del más puro miedo.

BOOOMMM

Amy tuvo la suficiente rapidez para esquivar la abrupta caída del ese ser.

- ¡ESA NO ES MANERA DE TRATAR A UNA DAMA!- Amy saco su Piko Piko Hammer, y se preparó para el contra ataque.

- _Datos de Team Rose utilizados, objetivó a eliminar: Amy rose el Speed del equipo_- Amy abrió los ojos horrorizada de ver la silueta de….

- _Metal Sonic, preparado para destrucción- _la última forma de metal Sonic se presentó en todo su esplendor.

Amy se lanzó a golpear a la máquina que ni siquiera se movió.

- ¿Qué?- Amy vio la parte del robot que se encontraba intacta.

_- La Resistencia_ es inútil- metal tomo a Amy del cuello y paso a alargar su mano logrando el choque de Amy con varias rocas y pasara por el mar salado que hicieron junto con las heridas sentir el más puro dolor.

Metal la acerco a él otra vez y con su voz mecánica…

- _Date por muerta- _justo antes de que metal atravesara su pecho, la eriza vio a un **Spin** **Dash** invertido que arrastro a metal al mar.

Amy salió corriendo a dirección hacia Sonic, el cual abrazo como si fuera la última vez.

- Sabia que vendrías- Amy lloraba de felicidad a ver irse su temor hacia la muerte.

- ¿En serio?- el timbre de voz no el de Sonic, ya que mostraba seguridad, juventud y algo de ingenuidad.

- ¿Quién eres?-

- Soy-

BOOOMMM

Una bomba de energía detuvo el momento.

- Hablaremos luego-

- Si-

* * *

Continuara...


End file.
